Rin-x-Shiemi Drabbles
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: tumblr prompt drabbles for Rin and Shiemi. #10: teach me to play & #32: i think i love you and i'm terrified


Rin and Shiemi #10: Teach me to play? & #32: I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.

First time writing for this couple so I hope it's ok!

* * *

It was early in the morning when Rin was walking down to the Cram School and heard a noise. Music?

Passing the hall quickly so Yukio wouldn't catch him and drag him inside, he ran until the sound got louder.

Using his tail to catch himself before he fell to the floor, he peered inside the room that he had never seen before. It looked like an abandoned music room.

It was Shiemi, what was she doing here so early? Rin squatted down so he could watch her better.

She was sitting at a grand piano, her hair had gotten long enough so she could put it in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a red kimono today. Nee was sitting on her shoulder, nodding his head along to her playing and singing.

To Rin, her face was angelic. But most everything about her was angelic to him. Too bad he was a chicken shit.

Unknowingly, his tail was swaying in the doorway where Shiemi could see it.

"Rin?!"

"UH!" he blinked, and then slowly looked at what she was staring at. His damn tail.

He sheepishly walked into the room, gripping his tail tightly in his hands, "He- Hey, Shiemi."

Her face was flushed, no one was supposed to he here this early!

"Good morning, Rin," she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her kimono.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," Rin stood next to the large instrument, staring at the keys with interest.

"Yes! My grandma played and taught me when I was little!" She was about to tell the story when Rin asked, "Teach me?"

"You.. want to learn how to play?"

"Sure!" he grinned, scratching the back of his head, "I never got the chance when I was a kid, but I think it'd be fun."

Shiemi blinked at him for a second before her face broke into a large and bright smile, "Of course! Sit here, i'll teach you!"

Rin sat next to her on the chair and she immediately started to explain scales and cords and notes, and she actually knew the note names by their actual names rather than her own nicknames for them.

They sat there for the next hour, Rin slowly getting the hang of the key placement. Shiemi had her hands onto of his as she showed him how a certain scale went. He felt his hands shake as the softness of her own brushing against his.

"Rin, calm down! You're hands are all shaky and sweaty!" Shiemi wiped her hands on her kimono, "You act like you're terrified.."

He mumbled something, "What?"

He gulped, he didn't realized she heard him.

"What did you say, Rin?" she leaned in closer to him.

"I said.." _damn it... this is hard!_ "..i said.. i am terrified.."

Shiemi gasped, Rin? Terrified? He was so strong and always was ready to fight, how could he be scared.

"Of what? What are you afraid of?! Let me help you!" She clenched her fists together.

He swallowed all his pride as he said in a small voice," I think I'm in love with you.. and it terrifies me.."

Shiemi stopped breathing, did he really say..?

Rin stood quickly, "Well we should get going! Class is gonna start soon and the last think I need is Yukio mad at me for being late!"

He was about to leave with his tail between his legs, literally, when a small hand pulled on the back of his jacket.

He glanced behind him and saw a blush glowing on her face, tears were in the corner of her eyes.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you crying for?! What did I do?! SHIEMI!"

"I'm scared too.." she started, standing up and looking at his blue eyes, "I love you. I love Yukio, Izumo, Bon, Ms. Shura, and Konekomaru.."

The initial feeling he felt at her declaration was dying down as she spoke.

"But," her voice grew slightly stronger, "I really, really love you too. And I'm scared too."

The pout on her face softened the half demons heart. She was just too adorable. He brought his hands hesitantly up to her face.

"Well," his voice shook, "since we both.. love.. each other. And we're both scared.. let's do it.. together?"

It took Shiemi only a moment to smile and nod. It took even less time for Rin to let his lips meet hers.


End file.
